Happy Birthday Boy Wonderful
by CastielConsultingTimelord
Summary: Wally wants to do something special for Dick's birthday, but he has no idea what. After all, what do you get a boy who has absolutely everything? Birdflash (Wally/Dick). Slash. One-Shot. Set during time-skip.


**Happy Birthday, Boy Wonderful**

**A/N: I know it's a little belated, but happy birthday Dick! For those of you who don't know, December 1st was YJ!Dick's birthday, so I wrote a Birdflash birthday one-show to celebrate. Enjoy my fellow otaku's!**

* * *

The red circle on the calendar was killing Wally. He'd been staring at it for close to fifteen minutes—practically an hour in speedster-time—and was getting nowhere. With a frustrated sigh he threw himself onto the bed, burrowing his face into one of his pillows. It was only a week until Dick's birthday, and he still had no idea what to get him. After all, what do you get for the boy who has absolutely _everything_?

He'd considered video games, but Dick usually got them before they even hit the shelves. He then thought of clothes, but Dick always wore the same outfits, and he couldn't make heads or tails of clothes shopping anyways. At one point the idea of comics and books crossed his mind, but he knew how up to date Dick was on all of his books; there'd be no way he wouldn't have anything Wally would've bought.

Wally glanced at the framed picture sitting on his desk right under the accursed calendar. It was from nearly two years ago, a week after the Vandal Savage incident at the Watchtower. Wally had managed to sputter out after he had picked Dick up bridal style and kissed him at New Years' that he had a crush on him and asked him out on a date. They'd gone to a carnival in Central City, and Aunt Iris had insisted on taking as many pictures of the two of them as she could. Wally clutched a huge wad of cotton candy in his hand, a wide grin stretching his face as he draped his arm across Dick's shoulders. Even from here Dick's eyes shone bright, in perfect contrast to the teasing yet genuine smile gracing his features. Even when they had split off from Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry, Aunt Iris had shoved the camera into Wally's hand, demanding him to take pictures or else she would have his head. Wally smiled happily from where he lay. Aunt Iris had told him to look through the other pictures from that day, but he never did.

He shot up in his bed, the small smile stretching as an idea shot into his head. He leapt from where he sat and ran out of his room, asking Aunt Iris where she kept the pictures.

* * *

"Wally, are you doing your homework?"

Wally rolled his eyes, tongue sticking out from the corner of his mouth as he gingerly placed a sticker onto the robin's egg blue page. "Yeah Uncle Barry! Don't worry!" he yelled back before shaking his head and chuckling slightly. Homework could wait; this was much more important. He smoothed down the corners of the page and held it out triumphantly to analyze his handiwork before placing the paper aside and picking up a pale yellow sheet. Grabbing his ruler, Wally slowly outlined a border with a mechanical pencil. He couldn't believe how patient he was being with this project when usually he was so antsy and could hardly sit still. Maybe it's because it's for someone I love, he thought, a lopsided grin returning to his face.

As he was outlining his pencil marks in red ink, Wally was struck by an unexplainable sense of fear. What if Dick didn't like it? What if he had been expecting something completely different from Wally and decided he wasn't good enough? Wally had to remove the pen from the page to avoid messing up the line with his shaking fingers. He looked at the picture of their first date again, taking in the happiness of that atmosphere and channeling it into himself. He took a deep breath and resumed his outlining, pushing his fear back into the pit of his stomach. Of course Dick would like it. It had come from Wally's heart, a place where only Dick had really ventured and eventually seized. Dick was his everything and he knew that he was Dick's.

Wally worked for another three hours on his project, only stopping once to eat dinner with Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry. By the end his fingers were covered in glue, pencil, and ink; scraps of paper, markers, and piles of various tools nearly buried Wally's desk in their mass. But he was done. He aligned all the pages neatly, binding them inside an equally decorated binder. On the front in his most careful loopy cursive he wrote, "_Happy Birthday Boy Wonderful._" For good measure, Wally placed a soft kiss atop the front of the binder.

"Can't wait for your birthday party tomorrow," he murmured. Wally set the book aside gingerly and used his superspeed to clean the desk. It was 11:30 pm before Wally even gave his homework a second glance.

Needless to say the speedster didn't get much sleep that night.

* * *

Wally nearly skipped into Mount Justice the next day. He was there at the precise time M'gann had requested the Team come to set up Dick's birthday party. In fact, if anyone other than him had been paying attention, they'd be ecstatic to know that he was actually a couple minutes early rather than half an hour late. Wally's mood rose considerably.

That's when Wally's jaw nearly hit the floor. Huge mounds of food were piled on to the table: cupcakes, chip bowls, brownies, mini sandwiches, you name it, they had it. Wally could feel himself salivating as he took another step closer to the food, hands reaching out, itching to start shoveling everything he could reach plus a little extra into his unhinged jaw.

"Oh no you're not!" Wally was yanked back by the strap of his backpack, away from the glittering mountains of food. He'd never admit it, but he knew he'd let out a small whimper when his prize had disappeared from his grasp. Craning his neck, he locked eyes with Artemis, a smirk crossing his face as he looked into her narrowed grey eyes.

"C'mon, Artemis," he said, easily twisting out of her grip. Artemis huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "You really didn't think I'd steal the food for my _boyfriend's_ party, did you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Honestly, I never know with you. One minute I was certain you were straight as an arrow then suddenly you're kissing Batman's protégé while he's in the same room. I'll admit that took some guts, but you definitely had me fooled."

"Artemis," Wally started hesitantly. "Are you…jealous of what happened all those years ago?" Artemis snorted unattractively.

"What? Me, jealous? Na, you're just unexpected. That's something I admire about you." For a moment Artemis' eyes grew soft before they hardened like grey diamonds. "Well, that's my dose of sappiness for the week. What d'ya say we go help Conner with the decorations?" She pointed with her thumb over her shoulder at the clone who was participating in a ferocious battle with a roll of streamers. When he heard his name, his head shot up, his whole body covered in red streamers like his mummy costume on Halloween two years ago, except it looked like Billy and Gar had gotten to it and tried to put him into a cocoon instead. Wally laughed at the helpless expression on Conner's face. Together, he and Artemis worked to free him from the wretched grasp of the streamers while M'gann hummed happily as she frosted Dick's cake.

Wally never removed his backpack, nor did he take out the present so carefully stored inside, even when everyone else set theirs in front of the TV. It was for Dick and Dick's eyes only, and that was something Wally would never share with anyone.

* * *

Dick was not surprised whatsoever that M'gann and the rest of the Team had decided to throw him a surprise party. Not that they expected anything less; in fact, if Dick hadn't known about it, Wally might've had to have a serious talk with his mentor about his mentoring, and that was a conversation Wally would never have if he wanted to remain unscathed. Dick was excited to see Roy there, though. It had taken Wally begging on his knees and promises of buying him food to convince Roy to take a break from his search for the original Roy in order to attend Dick's birthday party.

As the time wound down and the presents were beginning to be opened, butterflies hatched in his stomach. He couldn't stop moving, even when Artemis punched him in the arm and hissed, "Stop shaking Kid _Idiot_."

When Dick had received his last gift—a set of Batman pajamas from Roy—Wally ran up to him and whispered, "Meet me in my room," into his ear, running away with a satisfied smirk as Wally noticed Dick shiver. Artemis wriggled her eyebrows suggestively in his general direction, giggling as red was painted across his freckled cheeks. In a span of only a couple seconds Wally had entered his room and laid his backpack on his Flash sheets. Wally couldn't believe how nervous he was as he started to pace across the width of his room. Only a couple hours ago he'd been fine, excited even, to give his gift to Dick and say, "I made this for you. I love you, Dick," and grin happily against Dick's soft lips as he threw his arms around Wally's neck.

Suddenly, there was a light tapping at the door and a call of, "Wally?" before it was pushed open, snapping Wally out of his delightfully un-nerve wracking day dream. Wally's breath hitched in his throat as Dick walked in with his infamous sunglasses removed. He'd decided to dress up for the occasion, his normal hoodie and jacket replaced with a body-hugging dark blue shirt and a fitted black blazer. His hair was delightfully disheveled, his eyes sparkling with curiosity. The fluttering of the butterflies increased tenfold.

"H-hey, Dick," Wally said sheepishly, hand rubbing the back of his neck, blush still prominent on his face. Dick's face turned a delightful shade of pink.

"What's up, dude?"

"I, um," Wally moved out of Dick's gaze and rushed to his backpack, pulling out the binder from between the two cushions he'd stacked on top to protect his precious package and held it close to his chest. He thrust out his hands to Dick and said, "I-Imadethisforyou!"

Dick gingerly pried the binder from Wally's grip, blush deepening as he read the front and carefully opened the binder. His eyes widened. "A-a scrapbook?"

Wally felt his stomach drop. His heart beat in his throat. "I-I didn't know w-what to get you, so I decided to do something more personal."

"It's so asterous!" Dick said, flipping through the pages, drinking in all of Wally's hard work. Wally released the breath he didn't realize he was holding. As Dick flipped the page Wally recalled its contents. He remembered each page in stark detail: their first date, Christmases, anniversaries, holidays, dates, and pictures of them just being bros. He'd put so much time and effort and _love_ into this project his heart was about to burst at all of Dick's appreciation. It was taking all of Wally's effort not to tackle the boy and kiss him where he stood.

Dick's eyes screwed up in confusion. "Wally, what're these pages for?" He turned the scrapbook to see the three blank but decorated pages at the end of the binder.

His confidence returned, Wally took a step closer so their breaths shared the same air. Wally heard Dick gulp. "They're for the moments that come after today," he murmured gently. "I love you, Dick Grayson. Happy birthday."

Dick set the binder on the edge of the bed, and just like in Wally's vision, threw his arms around him and kissed him so hard he saw stars. Wally groaned as Dick's lips moved chastely against his. Wally's arms snaked around Dick's waist to pull them closer, their bodies pressed flush against one another as Wally continued to kiss Dick, somehow restraining himself from pushing his tongue into Dick's mouth.

Too soon, the boyfriends pulled apart. Wally's hands lingered on Dick's hips; Dick's danced on the back of Wally's neck. Wally saw the pure lust burning in Dick's eyes, and he wanted nothing more than to push Dick onto the bed and live out all of his fantasies. "Wally, please," Dick said. The words tugged at his heartstrings.

"Not yet, Boy Wonderful," Wally teased, pressing a kiss to the tip of Dick's nose. "Maybe on your next birthday."

Dick pouted, his lip gutting out oh-so attractively. "What do you mean, _maybe_?"

"I mean if we're still together by then. One year's a lot of time." Wally pecked Dick one last time on the lips before pulling away completely. Dick reached out for Wally's hands and intertwined their fingers.

"Don't worry, Wally. We'll always be together." Wally grinned and pointed at the scrapbook.

"Now are we going to share memories together or what?" Dick grinned and flopped down on the bed, pulling Wally on the bed with him. Wally laughed and joined him, and they spent the next hour pouring over old memories.

Wally was certain it was Dick's best birthday ever.


End file.
